


Body of Evidence

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen drabble. Spoilers for season six's Full Circle. Only a death fic in as much as Daniel's dead at the end of season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Evidence

_“He would have done everything in his power to protect the people of Abydos…”_

The terrible truth in her words echo in Sam’s head as they stand in the sand, staring around at the emptiness. Abydos is gone, and there can only be one explanation. 

He’s dead. 

No miraculous recoveries, no false memories, no ascension, Daniel’s nine lives have finally run out. For a second her grief is overwhelming, surging up from where it was buried when he ascended, when she could pretend that he wasn’t really gone, that they hadn’t really lost him.

This time, Daniel isn’t coming back.


End file.
